Relax
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Jade helps Tori relax after a hard day of studying. Short, light, and fluffy Jori one-shot.


Author's Notes: This is what I call procrastination. It's whenever I'm supposed to be writing another story, but I just… just can't. It's hard to explain. Anyways, enjoy the random jori fluff. By the way, this is kind of a future fic because they're in a dorm room in college, but nothing much is different in the highschoolers.

Relax

"Hey, Vega." Jade grunted as she came into the dorm room, slinging her bag on to the floor at the foot of their beds. Tori glanced at Jade as she went past, and leaned over from her desk next to the door and shut the door behind her.

"Evening, Jade." Tori mumbled into her book as she resumed scrawling notes onto an already extremely notated piece of notebook paper. She pressed the graphite of the pencil on to the paper after reading a piece of information in the text book, and the pressure snapped the tip. Tori cursed under breath.

"Well, someone's not happy." Jade said. She put her hands on the sides of the desk and hovered over Tori. She dipped her back slightly and rested her chin on Tori's shoulder, watching as she clicked the mechanical pencil angrily. Tori decided that the mechanical pencil was out of lead and tossed it to the side, then reached out to grab a pen out of the cup of writing implements on the desk against the wall. Jade read through Tori's notes while the brown haired girl swirled circles in the corner of the paper to catch the ink.

"It's for Physics." Tori groaned to her raven haired girl, "Damn it." She started shaking the barren pen indignantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Vega." Jade insisted, gently taking her wrist. "You're such a hothead." She slipped the pen out of Tori's grip, earning a whine from the half-Latina. Jade chuckled softly and shut the book. She craned around Tori to shove the book and notes to the back of the desk. Tori groaned another complaint, but Jade ignored the girl and yanked her chair away from the desk, causing Tori to fall off the chair.

"Jade, that hurt!" Tori whined again. Jade ignored her comment and offered a pale hand down to Tori, which she took. Jade helped Tori to her feet, but kept her hand clasped around Tori's hand. She started walking backwards towards their beds that they had pushed together. It didn't exactly function as a double bed since they had to stay on their sides or be uncomfortable in the small gap in the middle of the two beds, but it was just nice to be close to each other when they watched something or slept at night.

"Jade…" Tori whimpered.

"Vega." Jade stated.

Jade pressed Tori firmly down on her side of the bed and smiled her trust-me-I-have-this-covered smile. Jade climbed on to Tori's bed also, but sat behind her, and shushed Tori's questioning faces by softly leading the girl down until she was lying on her side.

"Jade, I have notes to do. What are you-" Jade leaned over Tori from behind her and silenced her questions with a kiss. Jade didn't push the kiss at all, strangely, and once all of the resistance had melted out of Tori, she released the kiss.

"Those notes aren't due tomorrow, right?" Jade inquired.

"Well, no, but I really should-"

"You think too much, Tori." Jade smirked, catching a glare from Tori. Jade sank down into the mattress next to Tori, rubbing her nose into the back of Tori's head. Her arms snaked around Tori's waist and held the girl's body tightly against her own. "And you need to relax."

She felt Tori nod uneasily, but Tori didn't loosen up at all. Her muscles remained clenched like a sprung snare.

"What's wrong now?" Jade asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, I mean… you're not going to do anything, right?" Tori replied.

"Right." Jade wiped some strands of hair off of the back of Tori's neck and nuzzled her nose against it.

"You're not going to, like, try and have sex?" Tori ran her hands down to meet over top of Jade's, where she linked their fingers together over her stomach.

"Nope." Jade gingerly swiped her lips over the back of Tori's neck.

"And you're not going to, like, prank me?" Tori's eyes fell into a soft, half-open gaze on to the white wall directly across of her.

"As fun as that sounds, not this time." The tip of Jade's tongue slipped out of her mouth and ran a small line up the back of the brunette's neck.

Tori finally put a little trust into Jade. They'd been dating for a year, so it was probably about time she put a little bit of trust into the delinquent she called her girlfriend. Tori took a deep breath and tried to release some of the pent up tension. She slowly started to become more and more detached from the stresses of the world, and soon it was just the two of them lying together. Jade was muttering things into her ears, but most of them were just senseless words to Tori as she hit that odd state between sleep and wake. She became aware of the warmth Jade was emitting, and how great it felt to have the dark girl's lips pressed against the back of her neck.

Soon enough, Tori was asleep, and she would find it so much easier to work on Physics the next morning.


End file.
